El tren que corría sobre el agua
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Yūri no buscaba problemas. Él sólo era un tranquilo joven de mar que pasaba los ratos con su único amigo humano y con su pequeño rubio malhumorado. Pero, claro, las cosas no pueden ser siempre tan apacibles. Mermaid!AU.
1. Chapter 1

N/A. ¡Hola! Pues… Desde hace cosa de un mes que vengo queriendo darle forma al Mermaid!AU para un fanfic pero asdfghghsa. En fin, a ver qué sale~, y supongo que la clasificación irá cambiando con los capítulos, ah... Juro que no sé qué estoy haciendo, lo único que tengo seguro -hasta ahora, he- es que tendrá a mi Viktor y a Iuuri otepé. De ahí en más... Na shé.

Créditos: Los personajes de Yūri! On Ice pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo y a Sayo Yamamoto, a MAPPA y así. La historia es mía.

* * *

El tren que corría sobre el agua

—Nunca me sale el color de tus escamas— Phichit deja el retrato a un lado y suspira. Mira a Yūri esbozar una sonrisa divertida y remojarse nuevamente en el agua.

—Lo siento…

—No es culpa tuya, déjame verlas una vez más.

Yūri sale de un brinco y se sienta en la orilla de roca, junto a su amigo. Eleva su cola y Phichit la mira fijamente, decidido por décima vez en lo que va de la semana a capturarla en toda su belleza. Es larga, aproximadamente de un metro y treinta centímetros, azul en su mayoría y con manchas color turquesa repartidas en el borde de sus caderas, ascendiendo por su piel blanca hacia la cintura. Hacia abajo, en la aleta, la membrana es de un azul verdoso traslúcido, pudiendo apreciarse perfectamente sus articulaciones y la fuerza de estas. Yūri se siente ligeramente avergonzado de saberse observado con tanta atención.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el color, Phichit…

—Ummh… Sí, pero no será hoy— se echa a reír y Yūri lo mira dubitativo. No entiende por qué el moreno se esfuerza tanto en capturar su imagen cuando sabe muy bien que, de ver alguien ese dibujo, lo tacharía de loco y acabaría en el manicomio. Él aprecia demasiado a Phichit para no preocuparse por algo así, pero el otro se niega a escucharlo y sigue intentando. Sumerge de nueva cuenta su cola y la mueve con lentitud bajo los ojos atentos de su amigo—. Yūri, tengo hambre. Creo que es hora de que me vaya— Phichit se incorpora de un salto y es el turno de Yūri de apreciar las piernas ajenas. Largas, morenas, con incipiente vello porque el chico está entrando en eso que su especie llama adolescencia. En la suya también hay algo así, pero no les sale vello ni cosa alguna por el estilo. Ellos sólo experimentan un fuerte dolor por sus membranas estirándose.

Yūri mira hacia el techo de la caverna, donde hay un hueco amplio que permite la entrada de la luz del sol. Calcula que es más del mediodía y es momento de que Phichit vaya a reunirse con su familia para comer. Después de todo, no es como si un niño de quince años pudiera ir como si nada por la vida y ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que están juntos. Le ha dado tiempo de meterse a nadar, secarse, meterse de nuevo, secarse otra vez y volver a meterse. Ahora está secándose de nuevo, frustrado porque no ha podido captar el color de la preciosa cola de Yūri en las hojas de su cuaderno, por más que combinó azul, verde, blanco, negro… Simplemente el color no le salía. Suspira mientras guarda sus cosas en el pequeño bulto de tela gris que carga para todas partes.

—¿Vendrás mañana?— Yūri pregunta, ya de nuevo dentro el agua, que le llega hasta los hombros.

—Claro que sí— Phichit sonríe alegremente. Yuri hace un esbozo de sonrisa por su parte.

—Entonces nos vemos, vete con cuidado.

—Sí, sí— agita la mano derecha a modo de despedida mientras se aleja hacia la salida de la cueva, sus pies chapoteando en el agua que volvió a subir de nivel. En donde estaba sentado no le llegaba, pero es esa única parte en la que no llega. Todo lo demás está cubierto, a mayor o menor nivel. Yūri le ve alejarse hasta desaparecer y entonces se sumerge por completo en la laguna, que está conectada con el océano a sólo unos cuantos metros más debajo. Ha sido un buen día hasta el momento, pues lo ha pasado con su amigo humano y eso lo hace bastante feliz. Espera que no pase algo antes de que termine el día, pues su suerte tiende a traicionarle. O es su suerte o es su mente, o las dos. No tiene muchas opciones.

Nada tranquilamente hacia su casa, pasa por corrientes frías y por corrientes cálidas, disfruta las vistas del arrecife y de los peces que allí habitan. A pesar de que lo ve prácticamente cada vez que va a encontrarse con Phichit, le gusta observarlo. Encuentra en ellos una belleza natural que espera no sea destruida por la gente de su amigo, con tanta tendencia a hacerlo para formar _cosas_ que supuestamente sirven para _decorar._ O hay otras veces en las que son invasivos y construyen dentro del mar mismo. Ha visto ya una que otra edificación apenas alejada de la costa, sostenida por fuertes columnas de un material que no conoce. Yūri no lo entiende, tan hermoso que es todo en su lugar otorgado por la naturaleza. _Son cosas de humanos,_ había dicho el moreno.

A la distancia distingue una mancha grisácea que se acerca velozmente y se eriza porque ya sabe de quién se trata y por qué. Aprieta los labios en cuando ve la rubia cabeza de Yurio dirigirse sin mermar la velocidad hacia su cuerpo, específicamente hacia su abdomen. Un jadeo sale de su boca cuando siente el impacto y apenas escucha la risa burlesca del rubio.

—¡Yurio, no!— lloriquea sobándose—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

—¡Cállate, foca!— el aludido, cruzado de brazos, lo mira con infinito desprecio—. ¡Se supone que iríamos a recorrer las corrientes!

Yūri no lo había olvidado completamente, pero no pensó que Yurio quisiera ir tan temprano. Las corrientes eran mejor al atardecer.

—Yurio, es mediodía, te dije que iríamos cuando el sol bajase…

—Eres una foca mentirosa— Yurio se da la vuelta y empieza a nadar hacia el lugar en el que viven, que ya se distingue y del que salió a todo lo que su cola y aleta daban para poder destrozarle los intestinos al mayor—. Me lo prometiste…

—Ah— Yūri no puede ver al pequeño rubio triste. La cara llorosa de un niño de mar que cree que se le ha roto una promesa es demasiado para su corazón sensible. Yurio nada lentamente, como dándole tiempo de redimirse—. No es así, Yurio… Ven— ha llegado junto a él y le pasa el brazo izquierdo por los hombros, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante. Yurio se deja porque quiere mucho a la foca y sólo estaba triste… Porque no le gusta perder su atención. Sí, es un niño de mar muy egoísta y lo sabe, pero no le importa. Ha perdido demasiado como para permitirse perder más.

—Pero vamos a ir, ¿no, foca?

—Sí, sí— Yūri forza una sonrisa ante el apodo, ya no sabe si es despectivo o cariñoso. Se pregunta de dónde diablos saca Yurio las ideas para ponerle apodos cada cinco minutos. Foca, ballena, manatí… Aunque su favorito es "foca". Al menos ese es el que más le grita.

—Mamá no está, se fue con tu hermana hace un rato. Creo que fueron de caza o algo así…— dice Yurio, como quien no quiere la cosa, en cuando se deshace del abrazo _asqueroso y dramático_ de Yūri.

—Está bien...—esboza una sonrisita conocedora—. Quieres practicar, ¿no es cierto?

Las mejillas de Yurio se colorean de rojo ante aquello.

—¡N-no es como si te necesitara para hacerlo!— frunce el ceño y Yūri se enternece ante el fingido enojo.

—Ya, vamos entonces— Yūri suspira cansinamente—. No puedo negártelo para siempre…— llegan a casa. Es una especie de formación de roca que va hacia arriba y a los lados, amplia y con multitud de huecos que permiten el paso de la luz del sol mientras está en su máximo esplendor, rodeada de una gran cantidad de corales, rocas de colores, plantas y animales pequeños—. Sólo déjame comer algo, ¿quieres?

Yurio frunce el ceño y resopla.

—¿Ves como sí eres una foca? Gordo, no haces más que comer.

Yūri se ríe y entra a su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde su madre suele dejar pequeños paquetes de algas combinados con peces cocidos en los géiseres de por allí. Toma tres y sale en busca de Yurio, que le espera flotando con cara de pocos amigos. Se toma el tiempo de apreciar la larga y delgada cola que tiene, diferente a la suya. La de Yurio tiene menos volumen y es de un color gris claro, que se oscurece bruscamente en irregulares y curiosos patrones alrededor de sus caderas, subiendo por su espalda hasta la mitad, y presentándose de nuevo en la parte de abajo, donde su aleta nace. La aleta que tiene Yurio también es diferente, pues tiene una forma delicada y fluida. Aunque todas las aletas se abren desde su nacimiento hacia abajo en curvas suaves hacia los lados y se cierran ligeramente hacia arriba, la de Yurio tiene membranas más delgadas y flexibles que le dan la apariencia de algas grisáceas meciéndose suavemente. La suya propia no es en absoluto como esa. Los cartílagos que unen sus membranas son perfectamente visible y se marcan desde el inicio siendo gruesos y de color verde, estrechándose conforme se expande la aleta y disminuyendo también la intensidad del color, unidos de punta a punta con firmes bordes. Yurio vuelve a sonrojoarse al sentirse observado, así que reanuda su ataque de ofensas. Yūri le palmea la cabeza cariñosamente y emprende el camino hacia la isla deshabitada a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí.

—He traído comida para ti también— dice después de un corto silencio.

—¿EH?— el rubio suelta un chillido—. ¿Es que quieres que acabe como tú?

—No, pero seguro tendrás hambre al terminar y estás en crecimiento, no debes pasar hambre.

Yurio gruñe, pero está feliz de que Yūri se haga cargo de él como si fuera su hermano mayor o su madre. Él ya no tiene a alguien a quien la sangre lo una, pero quiere muchísimo a Yūri, cuya familia lo acogió desde que lo perdiera todo.

Así que, estando ellos solos relativamente lejos de casa y con poca gente de mar a su alrededor que los conociese, hace a un lado su creciente armadura de chico malo y deja salir al niño que realmente es. Sólo tiene diez años, es un bebé prácticamente. Un bebé con el que la vida ha sido muy dura.

De repente, Yūri nada hacia la superficie y asoma la mitad de la cabeza, comprobando que no haya gente de la de Phichit a su alrededor, pues a veces van a esa zona y a él eso no le agrada.

—¡Mira, foca! Hemos llegado— anuncia, de forma escandalosa, Yurio a su lado, precisamente en su oído. Él da un respingo y se voltea dispuesto a reprenderlo, pero el brillo en esos ojos verdes le obliga a no hacerlo. Yurio en verdad está muy emocionado. Vuelven a sumergirse y continúan su camino, el fondo marino disminuyendo más y más a cada metro, hasta que finalmente ya no pueden nadar y tienen que arrastrarse. La arena se les pega en el cuerpo, ensuciándolos, y Yurio gruñe porque odia estar sucio, pero es parte del proceso. Se arrastran hasta quedar completamente fuera del agua, cubiertos de arena húmeda y, sin embargo, sus alimentos están libres de grano alguno.

—Ahora tenemos que…— mientras pone los paquetitos de alga lejos de la masacre que se dará, Yūri empieza a dar su explicación, pero es interrumpido.

—Esperar. Sí, ya lo sé…— el niño contempla su cola llena de pegotes de arena y uno que otro insecto salido de ella reptar por la superficie. Los aparta de un manotazo.

Entonces esperan que el cambio se dé y Yurio sabe que va a doler, porque Yūri se lo ha advertido. Yūri, Mari, Hiroko, Minako, todos se lo han advertido, pero tales son sus ganas de aprender a hacer eso que no le importó. Es su primera vez en tierra, y soberbiamente no le preocupa el dolor, cree que podrá manejarlo sin problemas. Yūri ya lo ha hecho antes, y si ese gordo pudo, él también podrá, además de que confía en él. Yūri sabe lo que hace. Lo vio con sus propios enormes y verdes ojos una vez.

Yūri tenía _piernas._ Yūri estaba _caminando._

Yurio quiso hacer eso inmediatamente, pero no se lo permitieron. Era muy pequeño para eso y podría lastimarse. Su cuerpo se abriría y eso iba a doler. Hiroko, su madre adoptiva, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que pasara por eso, tenía apenas siete años. Claramente, no es como si tener diez fuera una edad mucho mejor, pero no podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Yurio, a su pesar, tenía que crecer, así que finalmente le dio permiso para irse con Yūri y que este le enseñara a caminar.

El sol les da directamente en la húmeda piel. No hay palmeras o cualquier otro árbol lo suficientemente cercano para cubrirles y ni Yūri ni Yurio estaban acostumbrados a eso, Yurio el que menos. Sienten su piel secarse por la brisa y el mismo sol, y poco después empezar a quemar, pero sus colas siguen en su lugar. Yūri se entretiene mirando la arena, las palmeras, las demás plantas costeras, sus propias escamas, recordando a Phichit hacía sólo un rato y su desesperación por no lograr el color adecuado. Mueve la larga cola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que la arena que ya se ha secado caiga, y vuelta a empezar. Yurio está aburrido hasta más no poder. Sólo quiere sentir ya ese dolor del que le han hablado hasta que le sangraron los delicados oídos propios de su gente.

—Oye, foca.

—¿Qué pasa, Yurio?

El rubio mira hacia sus caderas, incapaz de mirar a Yūri. No quiere verse más débil de lo que ya se siente por tener preguntas como la que está por soltar.

—¿Duele mucho cuando… se abre?

—Ummmh…— Yūri se lleva el índice la mano derecha a los labios, tratando de recordar su primera y horrible experiencia—. Sí…— Yurio se eriza de la punta de la cola hasta el último de sus cabellos—. ¡P-pero no te preocupes! S-si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día si no estás seguro. Después de todo aún eres pe…

—¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Yūri ve la determinación en los ojos del niño y no se puede negar. Otra vez.

—Está bien, no debería tardar mucho más— dice al comprobar que ambos se han secado. Claramente, en el niño será más difícil y tomará más tiempo, pero bueno, para eso está él. Dejan de hablar y lo único que se escucha son las olas rompiendo en los escollos, las gaviotas chillando y los árboles y vegetación pequeña moviéndose por el viento. Yūri se apoya en sus antebrazos, cuidando de no dañar las aletas que tiene en ellos, y cierra los ojos para disfrutar del tranquilo momento y poco a poco va acercando más el torso a la caliente arena hasta quedar acostado.

No pasan más de diez minutos y ya está a punto de dormirse cuando el terrible grito de Yurio lo saca de su duermevela.

—¡FOCA, LO SENTÍ!

¿Es que no puede dejar de usar sobrenombres denigrantes ni siquiera en momentos como ese? Yūri piensa al tiempo que se incorpora para ver qué es lo que ha pasado. A simple vista, todo permanece igual, pero Yurio se refiere a la ruptura interna.

La cola de un hijo de mar está formada por músculos, huesos, tendones, membranas y ligamentos que le dan forma, fuerza y soporte, tal como a cualquier ser mamífero. Tiene dos hileras de huesos muy similares a la columna vertebral, pero más delgados, para proporcionar un soporte y flexibilidad adecuados y son esos los que permiten pasar por la división para obtener piernas. Después de todo, ellos también fueron humanos alguna vez, además de que son seres sobrenaturales… ¿Era así? Phichit lo explicó. Yūri no le dio mucha importancia. Así que, ante la ausencia de agua, sus cuerpos reaccionan para sobrevivir, cambian para adaptarse al medio terrestre y conseguir alimentos y refugio, pero es una transformación dolorosa al extremo porque básicamente están partiéndoles el cuerpo por la mitad y no todos lo hacen, más que nada por practicidad y sólo por reproducción. Yūri mismo lo descubrió por error hacía un largo tiempo. Sangran, hay bastante sangre de por medio, pero no más, sólo es el dolor del cambio.

Yurio grita una vez más al sentir otra correntada de dolor atravesarle la frágil cola. Y otra, y otra, y miles. Puede escuchar sus músculos desgarrándose para darle eso que tanto quiere. Yūri lo mantiene abrazado, la cabeza rubia pegada a su pecho para confortarlo. Yurio se aferra a él mientras sacude desesperadamente su cola para mitigar el dolor excesivo. Aunque trate de contenerse los gritos, es demasiado para él, llegando hasta las lágrimas. Yūri se traga sus propios jadeos y gritos para no asustar más al niño, puesto que él también ha empezado a sentir cómo se rompen sus ligamentos y tendones para reajustarse a su nueva forma. Un cambio, la primera vez, es muy tardado. Después de eso, el tiempo que toma es menor. Yūri confía en que tendrá sus piernas antes que Yurio y podrá mantenerlo tranquilo.

En un momento, mientras Yurio chillaba, Yūri tiene que soltarlo y estirarse en la arena ante su mirada horrorizada. Su cola muestra una enorme fisura de extremo a extremo, justo a la mitad, sangra y escucha claramente cómo va separándose. Cierra los ojos, respira agitado y su rostro está coloreado de rojo por el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerse tranquilo. Yurio lo mira entre lágrimas, sin parar de sacudirse, y puede apreciar perfectamente la brutal separación con una secuencia de chasquidos grotescos. Sus pupilas se encogen al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubre la mitad inferior de Yūri, los músculos expuestos y los espasmos de dolor. Entonces grita. Grita porque está aterrado de ver aquello, aunque lo pidió, la impresión no va a quitársela persona alguna en este mundo. Se aferra al brazo izquierdo de Yūri y saca fuerzas de donde no las tiene para resistir eso y sus propios dolores. Yūri le palmea el hombro con la mano derecha, ahogando jadeos. Su cola está completamente separada y la piel va cerrándose para formar sus piernas. El dolor continúa intenso, pero poco a poco irá bajando. Su aleta yace en el extremo, separada por completo de su cuerpo. Si hay algo que le molesta de cambiar, es que pierde la aleta y luego tiene que esperar algunos días para que crezca nuevo, lo que le retrasa a la hora de nadar, pues sólo conserva membranas pequeñas entre los dedos de manos y pies. No son suficientes para nadar todo lo que está habituado. Es el precio a pagar.

Yūri suspira, más calmado, y retoma el cuidado al pequeño rubio, que no para de llorar y moquear, desesperado. En su cola ya se notan los indicios de la fisura y hay líneas de sangre brotando. Yurio se niega a verlo, abrazado a él. Escucha los chasquidos, escucha sus huesos tronando, los siente reacomodarse dentro suyo y el dolor está a punto de volverlo loco, pero resiste. Yurio siempre ha sido un niño muy valiente y hará ver que puede con eso. Los minutos pasan, la división es lenta y salvaje, músculo por músculo, tendón por tendón. Tiene miedo de morir desangrado incluso. Yūri también teme eso. No sería la primera vez que un ser del mar muere por no poder soportar la pérdida de sangre, pero confía en que estará bien. Después de todo, Yurio es un niño fuerte y bien alimentado.

Los gritos cesan, pero las lágrimas y los jadeos no. La cola de Yurio está partida, su aleta aún sigue allí, al parecer tendrá que ser retirada manualmente. No es de sorprender. Yurio se atreve a mirar y la escena de su cuerpo destrozado es tremenda, aunado a todo el dolor y el trauma, por lo que acaba desmayándose en los brazos de Yūri, quien piensa que es mejor así. Con menos tensión, su cuerpo trabajará más rápido para tomar su nueva forma. Con cuidado deja a Yurio recostado y se queda quieto para esperar que sus heridas cierren. No se preocupa de que le entre arena, la sangre limpió por completo su cola, formó costras y puede cerrar tranquilamente.

Está orgullo de Yurio. Muy, muy orgulloso. El niño tiene sólo diez años y llevó demasiado bien, para su edad, su primera fractura. Claro, se desmayó al final, pero eso es lo de menos. No tiene la menor duda de que cuando despierte va a negarlo todo y lo golpeará por haberle visto en semejante momento, pero le resta importancia. Lo observa en la inconsciencia, con la respiración volviéndose rítmica, sosegada, y observa también el lento proceso de reacomodación. La sangre está coagulándose bien, pero él está nervioso, quiere sacar a Yurio de su desmayo por miedo a que no despierte, y no sabe bien qué hacer, pero antes de que decida hacer algo, Yurio mismo parece volver a la consciencia.

—Yūri…— escucha que le llama.

—¡Despertaste, Yurio! Ah, qué bueno que estás bien— lágrimas de alivio salen de los ojos de Yūri—. Estaba muy preocupado, ¡pero lo hiciste muy bien!

—Cla-claro que lo hice bien, foca…— murmura mientras se incorpora. Los ojos se le ven perdidos, distantes, hasta que enfoca bien su maltrecha parte inferior y vuelve a gritar, pero se reprime enseguida, tose, traga saliva y respira profundamente. El fuerte aire de la costa es pesado para sus pulmones y siente que se ahoga. Yūri le da cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mira, ya está por cerrar— Yūri señala sus propias y nuevas extremidades. Los ojos de Yurio brillan. La forma es perfecta, eso puede notarse aunque esté cubierto de sangre. Yūri tiene muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas, tobillos, pies, dedos en esos mismos pies… Y también tiene algo entre las piernas que a Yurio le llama la atención y hace que Yūri se sonroje terriblemente al notarlo.

—¿Qué es eso?— el rubio pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—E-esto es… Ah… Ummh… — Yūri no sabe cómo responder. ¿Cómo le explica a un niño de mar de escasos diez años que lo que tiene entre las piernas es lo que le distingue como _macho_?

—¡Mira, foca, yo también tengo uno!— se echa a reír, satisfecho y débil—. En serio, ¿qué es esto?— Dirige la mano para tocarlo, bruscamente, y se estremece ante eso—. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

—No lo toques…— desvía la mirada y se rasca la mejilla derecha— Es… lo que te hacer ser un niño de mar macho, pues… Ah… ¿Entendiste?

—No.

—Olvídalo, sólo no… sólo no lo toques.

A Yurio, evidentemente, no le interesa y ya encontrará la manera de averiguar para qué sirve eso y cómo se usa, en un momento en que la foca no esté mirando.

Yūri ve que sus piernas han terminado de formarse, así que se levanta con cuidado para estirarse nuevamente. Trastabilla, pero se mantiene, y mueve los tobillos en círculos para que la sangre empiece a correr con normalidad a través del nuevo sistema nervioso. Las piernas de Yūri son, como su cola, robustas y firmes, con las escamas aún incrustadas en ellas a lados opuestos. Que las pierda tomará más tiempo, pero eso ya no será doloroso. No mucho, al menos. Sus piernas son, por la parte interna, del mismo color que su torso, y la parte externa en la que no hay escamas es de color turquesa, verde, azulado. Todo manchado de sangre. Yurio se asquea, y aunque sus heridas no han cerrado, quiere limpiarse ese líquido inmediatamente.

—¡Oye! ¿Tomará mucho más tiempo esto? Ya quiero caminar.

—No te presiones, quédate quieto. Es normal que tarde.

El pequeño rubio se cruza de brazos y vuelve a echarse en la arena, con la cara al lado del que no está Yūri. No quiere verlo lucir sus preciosas y perfectas piernas, ni mucho menos verlo caminar mientras que él está tirado ahí, destrozado y desangrándose. Yūri sonríe adorablemente ante aquello.

Los sonidos del mar y del viento terminan arrullando a Yurio, aún a pesar de lo emocionado que está. Siente sus nuevos miembros escocer y la piel ir avanzando para cerrarse. Su aleta, contrario a lo que Yūri pensó, ha terminado por caerse, fragmentada, y ahora es sólo un pedazo de membrana lleno de sangre. Para cuando el proceso termina, Yurio está más dormido que despierto.

—Yurio…— Yūri lo mueve, temeroso de su mal despertar incluso si no está durmiendo—. Yurio, mira, ya está…

—¡MALDITA SEA, TENGO PIERNAS!— el rubio grita de alegría al erguir su torso para verlas, e intenta moverlas, consiguiendo un pataleo que sacude la arena por todas partes. Evidentemente no tiene idea de cómo usarlas o siquiera controlarlas. Su felicidad no dura demasiado, pues empieza a compararlas con las de Yūri. Las suyas son largas, delgadas, los muslos no se unen en lo absoluto, con la piel clara, las manchas grisáceas y oscuras a sus costados. Acaba resolviendo que las suyas son mejores porque… porque sí. Porque es un niño y los niños hacen eso.

—Ven, dame las manos— Yūri extiende las propias hacia él, pero se niega. Apoya las palmas en la arena caliente e intenta impulsarse hacia arriba, sólo para no resistir el peso y caer. Acaba por aceptar la ayuda que le es ofrecida—. Tienes que doblarlas e impulsarte, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Yurio chasquea la lengua.

—Claro que puedo.

No, no puede. Yūri tiene que flexionarle las piernas con una mano y sostenerlo con la otra para que pueda estar en pie y aun así, se descubre temblando. Su cuerpo entero está reajustando el centro de gravedad, acomodándose a la presión del exterior. Le toma mucho tiempo mover siquiera los tobillos mientras Yūri lo mantiene casi cargado, pero pronto su orgullo le hace esforzarse increíblemente y da sus primeros pasos entre carcajadas. Se deshace, por segunda vez en el día, de los brazos de Yūri e intenta caminar solo. Acaba en la arena, frustrado. Entre gruñidos vuelve a levantarse y se siente soñado cuando puede hacerlo e incluso caminar un par de pasos antes de trastabillar y caer de nuevo.

—Ven, te ayudo…

—¡No! Déjame, yo puedo.

Yūri no puede con la terquedad del rubio. Sigue caminando a su lado entre miradas de odio y fructíferos esfuerzos, pero Yurio acaba por aceptar su ayuda. Así es más fácil, no tiene que soportar él solo su peso y puede concentrarse en mover una pierna y luego la otra. Se pregunta para qué demonios sirven los dedos mientras avanzan hacia la zona con vegetación para protegerse del sol.

Unos metros más adelante, Yurio se deja caer en la arena, cansado. Ha sido mucho para él. Sólo quiere comer y dormir. Yūri lo nota soñoliento, así que le deja allí sentado y se vuelve, con la mayor de las facilidades, al lugar en el que estaban para recoger sus alimentos, los toma, sacude la poca de arena que se les ha pegado y se dirige de nuevo hacia Yurio, que no le quita los ojos de encima.

—Foca, tengo hambre.

—Sí, sí. Toma— le entrega dos de los paquetes—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Felicidades.

—¡Lo sé!— Yurio da cuenta de su comida en un instante y enseguida cae en el sopor de la tarde, con el estómago lleno y la cabeza extenuada de procesar hechos y cambios tanto físicos como emocionales. Su cuerpo se ladea hacia Yūri, que le acomoda sobre hojas que ha arrancado para formar un rústico lecho donde dejarle descansar.

Sus grandes ojos castaños recorren todo el panorama, buscando peligro o amenaza alguna. Todo se ve tranquilo, así que resuelve echarse junto al rubio para descansar un rato. Los cambios son agotadores, pero no pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que despierte, sólo para ver que su compañero sigue dormido, en apariencia profundamente. Con una exhalación satisfecha, se levanta y empieza a flexionar sus piernas, a estirarlas, a tocarlas extasiado de que pueda tener algo así y de que, mejor aún, sea capaz de usarlo sin matarse en el intento, sin darle demasiada importancia a que están cubiertas de sangre seca. Le gustan mucho. Se va de un lado a otro, sin alejarse demasiado. Corre, salta, gira sobre sí mismo. Cosas que ha aprendido de su amigo humano. Se ríe con la más pura de las alegrías al sentir el aire recorrerlo entero, ajeno por completo al mundo, a Yurio, que se ha despertado al sentirle moverse, y cuya mirada se clava en él como si fuera dios encarnado.


	2. Chapter 2

Yurio no puede apartar su verde mirada de los gráciles movimientos de Yūri, no puede en absoluto. Cada paso o salto que el chico ejecuta, él lo sigue sin perder detalle alguno. Bajo el sol, frente al mar y con los oscuros cabellos siendo movidos por el fresco viento de la tarde, Yūri lo es todo para Yurio, es todo lo que quiere llegar a ser. Dentro de él, su voluntad grita por ponerse en pie e ir tras él. Con cuidado se apoya en las palmas de las manos para levantarse, siente las piernas flaquear y suspira hondamente antes de estar erguido sin tambalearse.

—¡Yurio!— la voz de Yūri llega distorsionada a sus oídos por el viento.

—¿Eh?— el rubio levanta la mirada hacia quien le habla—. ¡Foca, mírame!— grita, emocionado y a punto de llorar. A las escasas horas de haberse transformado por vez primera, está de pie sin ayuda. Yūri cae en cuenta de que eso es… talento. Está haciendo con relativa facilidad algo que no suele salir a la primera. Se acerca a él con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

—Recuerda no sobre esforzarte.

Yurio gruñe.

—¡Estoy bien! No necesito de…— pero no termina su frase porque los castaños y brillantes ojos de Yūri le miran fijamente. Siente su interior bullir de alegría y la vergüenza hace que las mejillas se le tiñan de rojo por décima vez en el día. Chasquea la lengua, baja la mirada y da un par de temblorosos pasos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantener la concentración. Pronto empieza a sudar por el esfuerzo y el acalorado ambiente de la costa, lo que hace que la sangre seca en su cuerpo afloje. Siente asco profundo. Yūri lo nota y señala entre la vegetación.

—Vamos a limpiar esto a la cascada.

—¿Cascada?— Yurio no tiene idea de qué es una cascada.

—Sí, es agua que cae de una roca alta y…— Yūri no sabe por qué está explicándole algo que no va a entender y que es mejor que lo vea—. Ven, puedes ir apoyándote en los árboles.

—¿Árboles?

—Estas cosas con troncos— obtiene una mirada confundida— y hojas… Eh… Sostente de esto o de mí para ir hasta allá.

Yurio, de mala gana, estira la mano para tocar el primer árbol a su alcance e ir tras Yūri, pues el terreno se ve hostil, con relieves, diferente de la casi siempre uniforme arena. La textura del tronco es similar a la de algunas formaciones marinas, pero todo está en sus pies. Se encuentra apabullado por las sensaciones que tiene en ellos. Primero arena caliente, suave y seca, luego hojas frágiles, frescas, o secas y que crujieron cuando las _pisó_ , y está eso que no es arena pero que se le parece, pero más gruesa, oscura y muy fresca al contacto. «Tierra» le dice Yūri cuando le nota atrasarse, entretenido en hundir los dedos de sus pies en ella.

No demoran en encontrar la cascada de la que Yūri hablaba y él la contempla sin mucho interés, apresurado en llegar hasta el agua y sumergirse. Yūri lo hace primero y suspira de gusto cuando la frescura y la transparencia le envuelven. Se mueve directamente hacia una roca en el centro de la formación de agua y desde allí contempla a Yurio avanzar. La sangre se suelta poco a poco y él va a frotándose con cuidado la piel, debido su sensibilidad al máximo. Es más del mediodía, pero el sol no les quema, no demasiado. Debe ser por la época, donde todo es más frío y el sol no basta para calentarles. Yūri está acostumbrado a las aguas frías, así que no le da mucha importancia al viento golpeando su cuerpo nuevamente húmedo. Toca los resquicios de aleta de sus antebrazos, con un gesto de preocupación en los labios, pues no quiere tener que desprenderlas manualmente. Ya tuvo suficiente dolor y se pregunta dónde se le habrán caído. Yurio aún las tiene, supone que no se le caerán pronto. Se saca completamente la sangre y baja al agua para ir con su compañero, que se ha frotado furiosamente el cuerpo y volvió a salir con una rapidez impresionante. Intenta caminar equilibrado en la orilla cubierta de arena, hojas y piedras.

—Estas cosas me fastidian la vida— masculla Yurio refiriéndose a las piedras.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte…

El rubio revolea los ojos hacia arriba.

—Tú también eres un fastidio.

Y allí termina la conversación. Yūri sabe que no se le preguntará tácitamente acerca de sus habilidades con las piernas, así que se pone a cierta distancia de Yurio y empieza a saltar de una piedra grande a otra, en puntillas, o estirar las piernas hacia arriba, ponerlas detrás de su cabeza, a los lados de su cuerpo, sentarse en flor de loto… Todas las cosas que le ha visto hacer a Phichit y las que se le ocurren. Yurio lo mita desde su prudente y orgullosa distancia, intentando imitar lo de las piernas detrás de la cabeza, pero es demasiado para él, al menos en su primer día así.

El tiempo avanza, el sol va desapareciendo de su visión, y Yurio va agotándose rápidamente, pero no cesa en sus esfuerzos bajo la atenta vigilancia del moreno.

* * *

Phichit frunce el ceño y tuerce los labios al contemplar el dibujo que hizo de Yūri esa mañana. El dibujo es perfecto, cada línea está trazada con precisión y logró capturar las facciones del joven en toda su belleza, pero… Los colores. Un gemido de decepción sale de sus labios cuando mira los colores colocados en la cola de Yūri. Ninguno es el que buscaba, no ha podido encontrar las combinaciones correctas y eso le frustra.

Mira por la ventana de la habitación en la que se encuentra y nota la ausencia de luz. El tiempo se le fue por completo después de almorzar.

Abandona la rústica cama en la que yace, junto a la ventana, y camina lentamente hacia la cocina de su hogar en busca de algo para comer, pues siente hambre después de todas esas horas sin alimento completamente concentrado en recrear a Yūri en las hojas de su mancillado cuaderno de dibujos. La mitad de ese cuadernos pertenece por completo al joven de mar y Phichit lo cuida como su fuera su vida misma, pues al vivir en zona costera y ser frecuentes los relatos de avistamientos de seres mitad humanos y mitad _cualquier cosa de mar_ por navegantes y exploradores hasta el punto de cuestionarse su sanidad mental, esos dibujos podían ser muy malos.

—¡Phichit!

Celestino, el hombre que vive en la casa junto a la suya y que prácticamente se ha hecho cargo de él cuando sus padres viajaban, que solían ser con frecuencia, llama desde afuera de su pequeña casa.

—¿Sí?— se acerca a la puerta y la abre, encontrándose frente a frente con el enorme hombre.

—Mañana voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger a un amigo y pensé que te gustaría ir.

Phichit se emociona al instante, pues en la ciudad venden toda clase de pinturas, tintas, brochas, pinceles y tipos de papel. Ahí tal vez conseguiría el correcto para, por fin, encontrar el color que necesita para Yūri.

—¡Sí quiero ir! Pero… ¿No tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá?

La ciudad está lejos y él nunca ha ido solo, es decir, con otra persona que no fueran sus padres y una parte de él sentía que tenía que preguntarles

—Claro, claro. Hablaré con ellos, muchacho.

Los ojos de Phichit brillan al imaginarse caminando entre un mar de productos de arte.

—Claro que sí, maestro— él siempre ha llamado así a Celestino, pues fue el que le enseñó sobre la pintura y el dibujo, con largas horas de paciencia y práctica, dándole consejos, sugerencias o simplemente para enseñarle sus creaciones. Celestino había visto prácticamente todo lo que había salido de las manos de Phichit, menos una cosa: los dibujos de sirenas. Phichit se debatía todo el tiempo entre enseñárselos o no—. Pase, mamá está en la cocina.

Celestino entra la casa, conoce perfectamente el camino. En la cocina, delante del horno de piedra, está Ratree, la madre de su pupilo. Ratree es de baja estatura, morena, de grandes ojos negros y manos pequeñas y hábiles, justo como las de su hijo.

—Mamá, vino el maestro, quiere hablar contigo…— la voz de Phichit es tímida y llena de emoción. A Ratree no le pasa desapercibido.

—Celestino, hola— le dirige una enorme sonrisa y se acerca a él, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina—. Dime qué te trae por aquí— coloca las manos en sus estrechas caderas y mira inquisitivamente al hombre.

—Hola, Ratree— Celestino se siente intimidado ante la fuerte mirada e inicia con una risa nerviosa—. Verás, mañana voy a ir a Jaine a buscar a un viejo amigo y pensé en llevar a Phichit, ya sabes, para que vea el Mercado de los Mil Colores. Este muchacho necesita ver mundo— con uno de sus brazos aprieta a Phichit de extremo a extremo—, es todo un artista, ya va siendo hora.

Ratree mira de hito en hito a maestro y pupilo. Phichit la mira con toda la ilusión del mundo en la cara, Celestino lo hace con una sonrisa ganadora de que nadie en el mundo es más inocente que él. Suelta un sonoro suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa de resignación.

—Tenía que pasar…— se da media vuelta para volver a los alimentos en el fogón. El corazón de Phichit late a mil por hora, aguardando—. Está bien, hijo, ve, pero nada de gastarte todos tus ahorros en materiales, te lo advierto.

—¡No te preocupes, mamá! ¡Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro!

Miente.

Se gastará hasta lo que no tiene. Está seguro de que valdrá la pena.

—Excelente, mujer. Ya verás cuando tu hijo se convierta en un gran artista.

—Claro, claro, mi Phichit tiene todo el talento del mundo.

El joven moreno ya no los escucha. Sólo piensa que, por fin, está a punto de hallar el color para esas intrincadas escamas.

* * *

—Beka.

Silencio.

—Beka.

El silencio se mantiene.

—¡Beka!

—¿Qué?— la voz somnolienta del aludido se deja escuchar, proveniente de debajo de las gruesas frazadas.

—Viktor se va mañana— Jean-Jacques, de catorce años y a las once de la noche, se dedica a incordiar a Otabek—, ¿no tienes algo que pedirle?

—No.

En realidad no tiene absolutamente nada que pedirle o decirle, sólo quiere dormir. Tuvo un largo día aguantando las tonterías de Jean-Jacques, mejor conocido como JJ, y los horribles modos estrictos de Yakov. No quiere saber más del mundo.

—Yo sí tengo.

Otabek no responde. Sabe que JJ sólo buscaba una oportunidad para hablar de sí mismo, como siempre. Tiene ganas de levantarse y decirle que se calle o le romperá los dientes, pero está tan cómodo dentro de sus pequeñas colchas hechas a mano que trata de controlarse.

—¿No quieres saber qué es?— JJ continúa. Está sentado en su cama, idéntica a la de Otabek, al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación. Tiene una sonrisa tentadora, aunque el otro niño no pueda verla, porque él es de esos que sonríen todo el tiempo por todo.

—No.

—¡Eres tan amargado!— grita mientras golpea la almohada entre sus piernas, en flor de loto—. ¿Por qué no quieres saber?

«Porque no me importa» piensa Otabek frunciendo el ceño. Antes de externar su pensamiento, la puerta de pesada madera y goznes chirriantes, se abre, y Viktor Nikiforov entra a la habitación.

—Niños, silencio. Yakov está durmiendo y no quieren que venga a gritarles.

—Es Jean que no se calla— se queja Otabek, sin tomarse la molestia de asomarse.

—¡Eso es una mentira, Beka!

Ese otro grito es todo cuanto Viktor necesita para confirmar que Otabek tiene razón, aunque a decir verdad, él ya lo sabía. El único momento donde Otabek levantaba la voz era cuando cortaba leña, desquitando su ira contra JJ y Yakov al dejar caer el hacha sobre los troncos.

—Silencio, JJ— se sienta en el grueso borde de la ventana, mirando a través de ella la nieve que cae—. Niños, cuiden a Yakov— su voz baja, como quien reza—, porque yo no sé cuándo volveré— los ojos de JJ se abren de sobremanera y Otabek sale lentamente de su fuerte de colchas. Ambos miran fijamente a Viktor, pidiendo una explicación, porque hasta donde sabía, iba a durar sólo una semana—. Estoy cansado.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Así tendrás energía— JJ dice alegremente, pero Otabek se da cuenta de que hay algo más. Las palabras de Viktor crearon una atmósfera de familiar confianza que JJ no puede romper al no entender, pero él sí que entiende. Aprieta los labios y espera.

—Es más que eso, JJ, lo entenderás cuando seas grande— Viktor observa a Beka, se da cuenta de la clara inteligencia en los ojos negros. Ese niño comprende su soledad pese a todo. Le regaló una sonrisa lánguida, falsa, y el niño pudo ver a través de ella cuánto cargaba, cuánto necesitaba estar solo y lejos de todo lo que le roía el alma. La ciudad estaba destruyéndolo.

—Quiero entenderlo ahora— insiste, de nuevo, JJ—. Explícamelo.

—Dijo que cuando crezcas, Jean. No lo molestes.

—No estoy molestándolo.

—Ah— Beka opta por volver a enrollarse e ignorar a su compañero—. Que tengas buen viaje, Viktor.

—¡Sí, que te vaya bien! Me traes de los dulces de los negros… ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? Cuando vuelvas, Viktor, no tardes, ¡no podré soportar a dos amargados yo solo!

Viktor le sonríe, asintiendo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se estrujaba ante la inocencia, o ignorancia, de Jean-Jacques. Estaba seguro de no volver pronto, o incluso de hacerlo. Deja el marco de la ventana y se dirige hacia la salida, escuchando el parloteo incesante detrás de él.

—En serio, niños, cuídenlo mucho— dice al cerrar la puerta. La última imagen que le queda de ellos es JJ mirándolo con ojos brillantes por la luz de la lámpara y el bulto de colchas que es Otabek. Suspira al bajar las escaleras a su propia habitación, pasa la de Yakov, escucha sus ronquidos graciosos y se forma en sus labios delgados una sonrisa de ternura. No quisiera dejarlo, pero es necesario. Continúa hasta su habitación, en la que espera una única maleta, pequeña. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no se llevará muchas cosas. Quiere comenzar de nuevo.

El plan, recapitula, era salir por la mañana, temprano. Su maestro y los niños lo acompañarían a la estación, entre todos llevarían las cinco maletas previstas, y le dirían adiós desde el andén mientras él hacía lo mismo desde las ventanillas de su vagón de primera clase. Ese era el plan, pero Viktor a menudo no seguía los planes. Hacía lo que quería, justo como en ese momento, saliendo con una maleta y a mitad de la noche.

La calle está viva, como siempre en la ciudad. Las farolas alumbran el asfalto, los letreros se reflejan en los charcos formados a partir de la última lluvia y el aire frío, con ligero olor a combustible quemado, se meten por sus fosas nasales. Probablemente es porque estaba mentalizado a dejar la ciudad, pero siente la contaminación más que nunca. Le arde en los ojos y en los pulmones más de lo que recuerda en toda su vida.

La estación está relativamente cerca de ahí, desde donde parten los trenes hacia diferentes destinos. Hacia el interior del país, hacia las montañas, hacia el mar, donde la ciudad como tal no existe y la población se reparte en poblados a lo largos de la costa, desde la parte calurosa hasta donde se torna fría, en las islas cercanas que a veces se unían por tierra con la marea baja, y el lugar a donde Viktor huiría. De su casa a la estación, había diez largas manzanas que con sus largas y ágiles piernas no le significan reto alguno.

Suspira por última vez frente a su casa y, con pasos decididos y mochila al hombro, emprende el rumbo hacia la estación, sin mirar hacia los lados, sólo hacia el frente. No quiere ver más los altos y anchos edificios que le rodean, no quiere ver más el parque donde jugaba, ni la escuela donde cada mañana, hasta ese día, llevaba a Otabek y a Jean-Jacques, vestidos con sus oscuros uniformes y que, hacía mucho tiempo, él también llevó.

Jaine se llama el lugar a donde llegará. Un pueblo grande, famoso por su Mercado de los Mil Colores, en donde Celestino le espera. Celestino es su viejo amigo de la infancia, conocido en aquella institución escolar recién ignorada, y de ahí irán al lugar donde radica. No recuerda el nombre de aquel pequeño lugar, pero eso no importa, tendrá tiempo de sobra para aprendérselo. Es el asentamiento humano en uno de los extremos costeros, lejano prácticamente de todo y perfecto para olvidarse del mundo. Sus pies le llevan en automático a la estación, ni siquiera lo siente, hundido en sus pensamientos y en el aullar del viento entre los edificios. La estación es enorme, pero a él ya no le sorprende. No le toma más importancia los impecables pisos a pesar del masivo tráfico diarios ni a los límpidos cristales que recubren las ventanas. Con un poco de dinero en la mano, se dirige hacia la ventanilla de la zona costera, dudando entre tomar primera clase, como está acostumbrado, o decantarse por clase media o económica. La señorita de ventanilla, impersonal como una máquina tanto en aspecto como en actitud, le da la bienvenida.

—Un boleto de ida a Jaine, por favor— dice, y la señorita busca el correspondiente entre los rollos de boletos que tiene a su disposición. Antes de que Viktor pueda decir primera, segunda o tercera clase, el boleto ha sido desprendido y aguarda en la mano de la mujer.

—Diecinueve con ocho.

Al final, las ansias de comodidad de Viktor son superiores a su afán de ahorrar. Esa cantidad está en el rango de lo que suele cobrarse para clase media.

—Disculpa la molestia, pero cámbialo por uno de primera clase.

La mujer no se muestra impresionada. Es más, no muestra expresión cuando responde.

—Esta es la única clase para Jaine, señor.

Eso no estaba en sus planes. Debe ser una señal del destino para comenzar su ahorro forzado. Los labios le tiemblan ligeramente, pero logra sonreír y entrega el dinero a la encargada, que estira la mano a través del agujero en el cristal para darle el boleto.

—Gracias— murmura aún sorprendido. Podrá tener veinticuatro años y haber viajado por medio mundo, pero siempre lo hizo en primera clase y el hecho de haber _comprado_ para una clase inferior le resulta emocionante. Después de todo, aún conserva algo de niño en su interior, uno que está empezando a ser _responsable._

—Que tenga buen viaje. La línea que sale para Jaine está en el andén tres, máquina nueve. Sale en veinte minutos. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ser de utilidad para usted?

Viktor niega con la cabeza y se retira de la ventanilla para dejar pasar al siguiente. Entre la gente que llega, se va, entra y sale, él es uno más, perdido en contemplar el pequeño papel en su mano derecha que reza el lugar de destino, el de partida, la hora y las escalas. Se encamina con paso ligero hacia allí y no piensa un solo instante en Otabek, en JJ o en el viejo Yakov, al que seguramente le dará otro intento de ataque cardíaco cuando se levante y descubra que no está.

* * *

Yurio nunca admitirá de viva voz que está exhausto. Primero que lo maten.

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido en brazos de Yūri a la orilla de la laguna, no mucho tiempo atrás. Realmente su cuerpo estaba al límite. El sol está a punto de desparecer en el océano, por lo que la luz que llega hasta ellos a través del follaje es cada vez menos, con lo que también disminuye el peligro de ser vistos por algún humano.

Yūri piensa que el pequeño rubio se ve adorable durmiendo. Tiene la respiración ligera, los músculos complemente laxos. Con cuidado le retira algunos lacios mechones del rostro y lo contempla dormir, satisfecho. Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo desde que se durmiera, luce como si llevara horas. Con todo el dolor de su alma tiene que despertarlo para volver, no pueden pasar la noche sin llegar a casa, así que lo sacude suavemente, llamándolo con la voz baja para no alterarlo. Yurio tiene un mal despertar increíble.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta al abrir, con lentitud, los ojos. No logra enfocar a Yūri y tampoco se esfuerza, perdido en el sueño.

—Tenemos que ir a casa…

—Está bien— y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Yuri se muerde los labios. Aquello no está funcionando. Acomoda a Yurio entre sus brazos, dobla la rodilla derecha hacia adelante y se impulsa hacia arriba con la pierna izquierda, quedando de pie sin mover demasiado al niño. Sin más remedio, lo cargará hasta que pueda. Con el peso de Yurio recordándole que debe ser responsable y no tener una crisis de ansiedad como es costumbre de su organismo, recorre el camino de vuelta al océano. El agua fría que le envuelve los pies al entrar es revitalizante, espera que eso ayude a Yurio a despertar para volver con mayor facilidad, ya que ninguno tiene cola para propulsarse con rapidez y moverse mar adentro sólo con las piernas, que han usado todo el día, hará que se le destrocen los músculos.

El agua, en efecto, despierta a Yurio, pero no lo suficiente como para que se mueva por cuenta propia, lo único que logra es que se le abrace al cuello, igual que horas atrás, y vuelva a dormirse una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbra a la temperatura acuática. Yūri se desespera, cansado, y trata de llamar a su familia mediante sonidos que asemejan lloriqueos graves. No escucha respuesta por un largo rato, en el que su nado es cada vez más lento, y van quedando a merced de la oscuridad. Incluso para ellos, que es el entorno en el que crecieron, moverse en la oscuridad puede ser peligroso, pues en cualquier momento puede salir algún depredador que haga desaparecer sus existencias de la faz del océano.

Entonces, como una luz de esperanza para un agotado Yūri, escucha sonidos familiares. «Es Minako» piensa, aliviado a pesar de la facilidad que le otorga el agua aligerando el peso de Yurio. Siente a la mujer acercarse cada vez más, hasta tenerla frente a frente, y recibe un regaño muy bien merecido.

—¡Es tarde, Yūri! ¡Algo pudo pasarles!

—¡Lo siento mucho, maestra! Es sólo que el tiempo se nos fue…— Yūri no miente en lo absoluto al pasarle el cuerpo del dormido rubio a su maestra. Siente los brazos laxos y la espalda tensa, al liberarse por fin del peso que cargaba.

—Sabes que es muy peligroso que hagan eso— La mujer acomoda al niño contra su cuerpo y emprende el camino de vuelta con un nervioso Yūri a la espalda—. Ni siquiera tienes las aletas completas, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llego?

 _Hubiéramos muerto devorados por algo salido de alguna fosa._

—Yo… No lo sé. Lo siento mucho.

Puede ver bien en la oscuridad, eso no era un problema, pero ahora no se siente agradecido por eso en lo absoluto, pues distinguió la expresión preocupada de su maestra. Causar problemas era lo último que quería y fue justo lo que hizo. Mordiéndose los labios, sigue a Minako de vuelta al hogar, bastante atrás de ella por la vergüenza de sentir que falló. Otra vez.

—Yūri— Minako le habla, su voz vuelve al tono maternal de siempre—, no hiciste algo malo. Sé que sólo querías enseñarle a Yurio y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que fui ruda contigo, pero estaba preocupada. Mis niños estaban fuera, solos en la oscuridad. ¿Entiendes eso, Yūri?

El joven murmura un «Sí» chiquito, débil, y Minako suspira, arrepentida. Pero no puede retroceder, Yūri tiene que aprender a ser fuerte, a tomar las decisiones correctas y a responder por las incorrectas. Es parte de crecer y él tiene que entenderlo. Al llegar a la red de cuevas, Hiroko sale apresurada a recibirlos, directamente hacia Yūri. Con el resplandor de las algas bioluminiscentes que rodean la red, puede ver los ojitos enrojecidos por el llanto contenido de su hijo, pero tampoco le dice más nada, sólo lo abraza, lo aprieta contra su cuerpo.

—Bienvenidos a casa— y lo suelta para entrar de nuevo. Le sigue Minako, que no se detiene a dar explicaciones y va a dejar a Yurio directamente al hueco donde duerme. Hiroko no pide explicaciones. Yūri no las da. Están agotados, física y mentalmente, sólo quieren descansar, aliviados de que el día haya llegado a su fin. Habrá tiempo en la mañana para hablar lo que haga falta.

Deja a su madre y se va a su propia pequeña cueva, al fondo de la red, la que tiene la menor cantidad de algas bioluminiscentes, y en la soledad de aquel espacio sólo para él, sus lágrimas pequeñas salen de unos ojos que no pueden ver a la cara a quien cuidaron de él por haber fallado. Aunque Minako le diga que no fue así, él sabe que sí. Sabe que se puso en peligro junto con Yurio sólo por complacerle y a sí mismo, que debieron marcharse antes de que el sol estuviera a cuatro dedos encima del mar para poder llegar a tiempo y no preocupar a nadie… Pero no lo hizo y eso le pesa. Aunque nadie salió herido, aunque no pasó de un susto, le pesa en el pecho. Con un gemido ahogado de desesperación, se hace una bola en su agujero de la pared, forrado de algas diminutas que disminuyen la dureza del contacto. Sus manos pasan con lentitud por la piel de sus piernas, sintiendo de momento a momento las escamas que aún las recubren en algunas partes. No podrá satisfacer la curiosidad de Phichit, pero trata de no darle importancia, porque sabe que eso sólo continuará llevándolo por un remolino de pensamientos autodestructivos que pueden acabar con él hiriéndose contra las paredes. No. Ya no puede hacer esas cosas, debe cuidar de Yurio, él es el responsable, él…

 _Lo puso en peligro por irresponsable._

Lo siguiente que Yūri sabe, después de haber tenido un acceso de llanto, es que ha vuelto a arañarse la piel de las pantorrillas hasta la sangre, entre lágrimas, por no haber podido controlar los pensamientos autodestructivos que acabaron liándole la mente. No puede sentirse más decepcionado de sí mismo, pero ya no tiene ganas de nada. Tras el oscuro placebo que le brinda la autolesión, se enrolla por segunda vez dentro de su pequeña cueva, con las uñas ensangrentadas, los ojos hinchados y un labio inflamado por la fuerte mordida con la pretendió ahogar sus sollozos. Ahí se pierde, abrazado a sí mismo, sin saber más nada de nadie.

* * *

Viktor abre los ojos, perturbado. Su sueño fue interrumpido por los vagones avanzando por una línea de rieles ascendientes. En la oscuridad de su compartimiento, se descubre confundido. Afuera de la ventana, a lo lejos, se ven las luces de las poblaciones a poca distancia de ahí. Puede verlas perfectamente desde arriba. Una vez más tiene, literalmente, el mundo a sus pies, pero la ilusión se rompe cuando el tren desciende hacia el camino llano una vez más, y ya no hay luces, ni el ruido le rompe los tímpanos. Retoma un ritmo monótono y él, cruzado de brazos, frota la espalda contra el terciopelo corriente del asiento, reacomodándose.

Cierra los ojos y, con una sonrisita satisfecha, se dispone a volver a dormir. Aunque el sofá del compartimiento es terriblemente incómodo para su espalda acostumbrada al lujo, también tiene algo de independencia y eso es más que suficiente, por el momento, para tenerle tranquilo. Es la madrugada de un 21 de abril fresco y oscuro. Incluso en la soledad de ese tren, Viktor se siente más tranquilo de lo que recuerda. Como si poco a poco recuperara algo perdido mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
